Mylene Landrieu
Mylene Hilen Landrieu is a character from the James Bond franchise. She appears in Blood From Above, where she is the Bondgirl of the movie. Mylene Landrieu is portrayed by Rachel McAdams. Biography Blood From Above Mylene Landrieu was a normal girl that was born somewhere in a small village in France. Clement Blanchard killed her parents when she was young and kidnapped her. She couldn't do anything and became a henchmen of him. One day, Blanchard hears that James Bond has destroyed one of his buildings in Ukraine. He sends Landrieu and Roux to kill Bond. They know Bond will come to them. They already attack Bond when he is in a taxi with Rose Purdy. Bond kills some men of him, but The French smashes him knock out. They bring him to Clement Blanchard. They put him in a cage. The next day, M comes and frees Bond. Mylene Landrieu and The French are sent to get Bond back. They fight against him, but Bond escapes in a helicopter of MI6. Blanchard stays in his base. Later that day, Mylene Landrieu goes with Clement Blanchard and The French on a Cruise Ship to New Zealand. James Bond follows them. The French sees Bond and attacks him. Mylene also attacks him, but he smashes her knock out. That night, Mylene is sent one more time to kill James Bond. She and some men attack him. Bond kills all the man and defeats Mylene. She says: "Please, if I don't come back with you, he will kill me." Bond answers: "It won't change if I kill you now." He gets her up and they go sit on the bed. Bond throws his Walther PPK away and says: "Tell me everything you know of Blanchard". Landrieu answers: "Yes and after it, you won't kill me?" "Yes, I promise" Bond answers. After it, Mylene starts telling everything about Clement Blanchard. The location of his secret building in France, what he wants to do in New Zealand, his weaknesses and more. Bond says: "Thanks, You have done a great job. I will kill him now before he kills you. "What's your name actually," Mylene asks. "Bond, James Bond" Bond answers. "Nice name, I want to thank you. Blanchard told you were a murderer, but you just only kill bad people. Blanchard is really bad". After that, Bond kisses her, they take off their clothes and fall into the bed. They have sex with each other. The next morning, Landrieu and Bond wake up together and see they are in Wellington. Bond says: "Please stay with me. I will save you". Mylene agrees with that. They take on their clothes again and see all people including Blanchard are gone. However, Bond has a surprise and an Aston Martin is on the Cruise Ship. "Say thanks to Q," Bond says to Mylene and they go in it and drive away. They drive through the beautiful New Zealand. Mylene knows where Blanchard is. It's a secret oil factory that he uses to make bombs with. Bond attacks it. He kills a lot of people. Mylene stays in the Aston Martin. James Bond searches everywhere, but Blanchard is gone. He kills everyone, only the commander is alive. They fight, but Bond defeats him. Bond asks: "Where is Blanchard?". "I don't know. He left around 1 hour ago" answers the commander. After hearing that, Bond makes fire and throws it to the oil. He walks away and the complete oil factory explodes. He goes inside the Aston Martin and drives as fast as he can away. While driving, Bond tells about a girl he knows that is kidnapped by Blanchard. Mylene says that all prisoners of Blanchard are taken to Serbia. Bond drives as fast as he can to Wellington Airport and they take the first plane to Europe. In the plane, Mylene tells Bond about the dangerous camp where Purdy is taken to. It has lots of traps to kill people. There are no guards when the prisoners try to escape, they will be killed by the traps. The next day, they go to the camp where Purdy is. There are only a few prisoners and Bond fastly finds out where Purdy is. She is in a cave. They reach the first boobytrap. It are spikes. The second boobytrap is a deep hole that Bond sees on the last time. You can't even see the ground. The third boobytrap are walls that go open and close again. Bond and Landrieu run as fast as they can through it. The fourth boobytrap are rocks that fall from above. The fifth and last boobytrap are spears that come from above and try to stop you. Bond and Landrieu survive all of them and in the end of the cave they find Rose Purdy. She is hanging on the wall on a rope. Bond cuts off the rope and frees her. Suddenly, Mylene is gone. Bond and Purdy want to walk out of the cave and find Mylene, but out of nowhere, The French, Mylene Landrieu and other men are standing before them. "Well well well, it's good to see you again James Bond. I want a rematch of our fight on the sea." The French attacks Bond and they fight, but Bond runs away with Purdy. The French, Mylene and the other man follow them. They come to the spears. Two men are stabbed by it and die. They come along the rocks. One man got a rock on his head and dies. After it, they reach the walls that go open and close. One man is too slow and is flatted by the wall. Bond and Purdy jump over the deep hole. One of The French's men doesn't sees the hole and falls in it. The last 3 men attack Bond at the spikes. James Bond pushes the first in the spikes and he dies. Another is shot in the head and falls in the spikes. The last of the men comes with his leg in a spike. The man asks for help, but The French pushes him totally in the spikes. Outside the cave, Bond and Purdy see over thirty men waiting for them. Mylene and The French also come out of the cave. James Bond and Rose Purdy surrenders. Mylene Landrieu walks to them and shoots with an unconscious bullet through Purdy. After that, she walks to Bond and says: "Trust me" and she also shoots an unconscious bullet through him. The French, Mylene Landrieu and the thirty other men go to France where Clement Blanchard is waiting for them. "Good job. I knew you were my best man and woman" Blanchard says. "You have to thank Mylene, she said to me that Bond was in Serbia" The French says. "Of course he was in Serbia, Bond always saves his girls." Mylene says. The next day at the breakfast, Purdy is killed and Blanchard shows Bond his base. Jacques (revealing The French's real name) and Mylene, bring Mr. Bond back to his room. We will see each other again before 6 o'clock." Jacques and Mylene bring Bond back to his room. Later Bond escapes and goes to the rocket room. "There you are. I was already planning to call you in a few minutes" Blanchard says. Blanchard, The French and Mylene Landrieu are sitting somewhere higher in a place Bond can't come. James Bond steals a bomb of guard and shoots on everyone he sees. All people are killed. Now he has to disable the rockets. He wants to hack them, but Blanchard has a password on it and Bond can't come in it. It's almost 6 o'clock only 1 minute left. Bond tries everything he can, but it fails. It's 6:00 PM and the rockets prepare to go in the air. Luckily, it fails. "What??? How is that possible?" Blanchard angrily says. He continues: "There is a betrayer, I need to find him. Jacques kill Bond, we don't need him anymore." The French goes to James Bond. Blanchard later says: "Oh yes, Mylene stay with me." And they also go away. Inside the house, Mylene and Blanchard run away, but Landrieu stops and gets a gun. "I know it now, you have killed my parents" Mylene says. "And I knew it wouldn't take long anymore before you find it out" Blanchard says and attacks her. They fight and run further on the same way. James Bond goes after them. After some time, Blanchard defeats Landrieu and says: "You won't be needed anymore". At that moment, Bond comes and attacks him. They go out of the house. Mylene follows them and joins Bond's side. "Looks like Jacques is not with us anymore. Now it's my time". Blanchard says and the fight continues. Later, Blanchard is defeated. "The time has come to see your blood come out of your body" Blanchard yells. "No..... The blood will come from above" Bond says and gets a gadget. He activates it and his Aston Martin comes. "I will give you a choice. You let us go so I save Mylene from you and the police will come here and arrest you or die. We will see what you have chosen" Bond says and he and Mylene go in the Aston Martin and drive away. Blanchard laughs and gets up. Mylend doesn't think it was right to doesn't kill Blanchard. James Bond says: "Just wait". And only 2 minutes after he said that a car with high speed comes to them. "Take over the wheel" Bond says. "Okay and what will you do?" Mylene asks. "Accept the choice of him" Bond answers. The top of the Aston Martin opens and Bond goes on the top. Clement Blanchard comes closer and closer to them and on that moment, Bond jumps to his car. He uses a gadget of Q to destroy the glass. Bond falls in the car and smashes Blanchard away. He throws a bomb in it and jumps back to the Aston Martin that makes a hole to let Bond fall in it. Blanchard loses the control over the car and crashes and falls of the road into the abyss. While falling in it, his car explodes and later it reaches the ground and falls totally out of each other. James Bond and Mylene Landrieu drive away. Bond calls M and says that Blanchard is death. M, Q, Moneypenny and Bill Tanner are all in London and are glad to hear it. M wants to ask more, but Bond ends the call. Bond clicks on a button and a bed is made. Mylene Landrieu and James Bond are throwing in it. Mylene laughs and Bond kisses her. They take off each others clothes and have sex. The Aston Martin drives himself and Bond enjoys of Landrieu the whole trip back to London. Relationships Allies *Clement Blanchard † - Leader turned enemy *The French † - Colleague turned enemy Enemies *James Bond - Enemy turned ally *Rose Purdy † - Enemy turned ally *M Category:James Bond Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Bond girls